Cthulhu
"In his house at R'lyeh, dead Cthulhu waits dreaming..." Cthulhu is a terrifying being who slumbers beneath the waves of the Pacific Ocean, deep in his sunken citadel of R'lyeh where he waits dreaming. Even in this deathly state, Cthulhu is still an active force in the world, his psychic might directing his many followers and fueling their Magick. Facts: -Cthulhu is one of the best known of the Great Old Ones, and is probably among their most powerful. -Don't bother trying to get his name right, there is a variety of pronunciations of Cthulhu, as well as different spellings of his name. -Cthulhu is a godlike being with powers that transcend our reality. He often makes slight changes to his exact form and appearance over the millennia, but he always appears with a mass of tentacles protruding from a squid-like face. His physiology tends to appear amphibian or reptilian in nature. -Cthulhu also tends to sport a pair of fleshy wings from his back, although it is unlikely he requires these to fly, making them cosmetic in purpose. -In certain Gnostic texts, Cthulhu is said to have originated on the planet 'Vorl' in some unknown universe which came before our own. He is the son of Nug, the grandson of Yog-Sothoth and Shub-Niggurath, and the great grandson of Azathoth Himself. -Cthulhu is served by the 'Star Spawn,' a race of shape-shifting creatures whose appearance is eerily similar to Cthulhu's basic physiognomy. These Star Spawn are theorized to have been created directly by Cthulhu or they were an alien species that encountered the Great Old One and chose to worship him. -At some point in the distant past, Cthulhu and his Star Spawn arrived here on Earth where they made war with a previous race of Eldritch which had already colonized the planet. The Elder Things fought back against Cthulhu and his forces, a terrible war that resulted in a tentative truce. -Cthulhu and his Star Spawn built R'lyeh, a massive city of strange stone and geometry, forged on a landmass which since has sunken beneath the waves of the Pacific. Some Gnostics believe that the sinking of the city was some kind of attack, while most believe it was simply a natural disaster. -Whatever the cause, since then Cthulhu and his Star Spawn have lain in slumber in the fathoms of R'lyeh. -Every now and then, when the stars are right, unknown cosmic forces cause R'lyeh to rise again above the waves, and Cthulhu awakens. These are brief forays into the above world, however, and Cthulhu normally returns to his hibernation rather quickly. -Cthulhu's followers believe that at some time in the future, the City of R'lyeh will rise above the waves permanently. When this happens, Cthulhu's slumber will be complete, and he and his Star Spawn will reclaim the Earth for themselves. -While the Deep Ones claim to be descendents of Dagon, they also favor Cthulhu and offer much in the way of praise and worship towards him. In return, Cthulhu often favors the Deep One race. Cthulhu Cults: While in a state of physical hibernation, Cthulhu's powerfully psychic-mind wanders the Earth, making contact with the minds of lesser races. His motivations are obscure, but it's pretty clear that Cthulhu sees the lesser races as beneath him. Humans, Fey, Vampyres, etc., all are mere pawns to be claimed, utilized and discarded at will in the great game of the Old Ones. However, the power Cthulhu offers is great, and his hypnotic charisma can be felt even from below the ocean waves. Cthulhu has spawned many cults around the world, from such distant lands as the Canadian Tioga, Sub-Saharan Africa, the swamplands around New Orleans and more. Cthulhu cults are often led by humans are a part Deep One. Even those cult leaders who are fully human may find their physiology slowly shifting to the amphibious as more and more of Cthulhu's influence affects them. Cthulhu's psychic link with his followers guarantees that the Great Old One is never that far from any of his devoted, feverish disciples. As an Eldritch Being, Cthulhu's psychic power is immense, and his power over the minds of lesser races can be quite considerable. Cthulhu cultists are infamous for their fanaticism and the lengths they will go to in order to serve their be-tentacled god. Rise Of Cthulhu: In the event that Cthulhu does return to the surface world, it would be a complete shattering of the Discipline Arcani, and probably and end to life as we know it. The Great Old Ones are powerful enough, and Cthulhu appears to be mightiest among them. Should he return, his power would be greater than that of most Pagan Gods or Flesh Lords. He would easily carve out a kingdom for himself in the world and begin to rebuild the lost Eldritch civilization of Earth's ancient past. References: -http://lovecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Cthulhu -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3So3uwrxtE&t=20s -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKQMBYYIrSU -https://www.facebook.com/fucc9 Category:Eldritch